5 Shopping Teenagers
by BanginBrunette
Summary: [Finished] Kyo, Uo, Tohru, Yuki, and Hana go on a normal shopping trip. What could possibly go wrong? Maybe... serial killers? Eerie nursery rhymes? Strange 'accidents' Oh, snap, I'm telling too much! R&R! [TohruYuki, UoKyo] FINAL CHAPTER POSTED
1. Chapter 1

Title: 5 Shopping Teenagers

Disclamier: I do not own Fruits Basket!

**A/N: This is just a little idea I had, but it's up to you guys to tell me if it's worth continuing. I intend this to be a horror fic (not _too_ scary) with a dash of romance, a spoonful of possible character death, and three sprinklings of... well, you'll just have to read it, won't you: )**

* * *

"I don't understand why we had to go out for an 'emergency shopping trip' at ten o'clock in the night!" Kyo says frustrated. 

Yuki nods his head in agreement, "Yes, Miss Uotani, _what _is just _so _important that you _had _to purchase this late in the evening!"

Tohru and Hana giggle at the boys' reaction.

"I know that shipments to store complexes usually come during the night. And I've never been to this mall, so I don't know when they close. I just thought I might be able to get what I want earlier than anyone else," Arisa says with a smirk.

"What is it?" they all ask in unison.

"It's a digital camera I saw in a magazine last month. It's a brand new product, and it's getting released in Tokyo first, then London, and then New York. It won't be available anywhere else to the public for two years. I saved up a lot, and I already had some money if an emergency like this happened," Arisa answers gleefully.

"Wait! All this for a freaking _camera_?!" Kyo is now slightly irritated.

Arisa shakes her head 'no,' "Oh, it's not just _any _camera! It's 12 mega pixels, it takes videos, it has a 4 inch live viewing screen, it's compatible with almost every picture printer out there, _and!_"

"And what?" Yuki asks.

"It comes in five different colors: Pink, Black, Green, Blue, and White!" Arisa is now smiling very brightly, more hyper than usual.

"Uo, that's … nice, but I didn't know you were into photography!" Tohru says.

"Well, it's kinda been a hobby of mine ever since Dad and Mum were gone…" Arisa answers, her voice trailing off when her past comes into memory.

Kyo, sensing her discomfort on the topic, breaks the silence with, "All right, all right! Let's just go get the camera already, ok?"

They all nod their head in agreement and walk in silence to the large double door in front of them. They get within fifteen feet, when Tohru stops.

Yuki, noticing this, stops the others and asks, "Miss Honda, is everything all right?"

"Well… uhm, I just noticed that it is quite dark! There isn't much light coming through the doors or windows. And there are about seven cars in the parking lot," she says nervously.

"The men and women who serve the public by disposing of pollutions and wastes are possibly doing one last check to see if any item of debris has been left behind. However, I can only sense 13 people from inside that building," Hana offers thoughtfully.

Tohru does not understand completely, so Arisa breaks it down, "What she means is that the maintenance people might stay later than most to clean up. All of the clerks are probably still here, since this mall is kinda small. And I don't see why customers wouldn't be here, either. Soooo, let's go!"

The group verifies that this is a reasonable explanation, and they continue toward the door. Upon arriving at the great oak double door, Kyo sees the sign that lists the hours of operation.

He reads it aloud, "Friday: 6 am – 11 pm. So we go in, we get the camera, and we get out!"

The group nods their head in agreement. Yuki opens the heavy door with little effort, and the teens go inside. The first store to their right is an ice cream shop, to their left a department store. They continue to walk, but slow down when they notice people leaving. Shrugging it off, they continue to look for an electronic store. After passing a bookshop, a toy store, and a small restaurant, and after seeing more people leaving, they find 'Electronics Emporium: For all your Technological Needs.'

* * *

**Please, please, please! Review, and tell me if it's worth both my time and your time for me to update and continue the storyline : ) ((Thank you))**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 5 Shopping Teenagers

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! I don't own Agatha Christie's work, either, for she inspired some of this.

* * *

The five teenagers go into the electronics store, looking around at voice-activated doorbells and touch-less phones and such. Arisa walks over to the camera display, trying to find the one she wants. There are still three other people in the store: an older couple who are probably around 70 years old each, and a teenage boy who looks to be about 17. The boy is browsing through the CD sales, and the couple is asking the clerk for directions to an 'adult toy store' they saw advertised on the interstate. 

"Ah ha! Found it!" Arisa claims triumphantly. Her friends gather around her, and Yuki asks, "So, what color do you like best?"

"I like the pink!" Tohru says.

"The black is nice…" Hana offers.

"Green is the best!" Kyo exclaims.

Uo and Yuki laugh, and she declares, "I think I like the simpler white one."

The group nods in agreement, and begins to browse once more as Arisa takes her merchandise to the counter to be purchased. By now, the couple is on their way to 'Café Erotica,' but the boy is still in the store somewhere looking at phones.

Uo puts the camera on the table, while she waits for the cashier to come back. In about three minutes, he emerges from a closet in the back of the store and walks up to the cash register. He is wearing a long black coat with a tag that says 'Jim.' His eyes are a piercing black, and his skin is white as a sheet. The most noticeable thing about him is a questionable scar above his lips on the left side.

"Uhm….Sir?" Uo asks when he makes no move to ring up the camera.

"May I help you, Miss?" he asks.

"I'd like to buy this white camera. I'll pay in cash," she informs him.

"Very well, then," he says as he scans the camera and takes the money. He hands her a receipt and drops some line like 'Come and see us again' or 'We have enjoyed your business.'

Tohru, seeing her friend is ready to leave, rounds up her friends, and they head out of the store.

"We have about forty minutes before the mall closes, and I'm hungry!" Kyo tells the group as he rubs his stomach. The teenagers, feeling the same way, don't protest.

The boy from the electronics store walks past the group, and crashes into Yuki, dropping his purchases and confusing everybody, "Oops, sorry…" he says.

Yuki, Tohru, Uo, and Kyo get situated again and head towards 'Subby-Sub-Sandwiches.'

The group begins to look at the menu on the door as they get their wallets. They start to walk in when Kyo asks, "Hey, where is Saki?" At the same time…

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_** Tohru lets out a blood-curdling scream.

They look in the direction of where Tohru's shaking finger is pointing.

"Oh, shit…"

"Mother f-"

"Oh, my…."

Miss Saki Hanajima is sitting in one of the seats in the restaurant, blood spilling from the back of her head to her hand, dripping to the floor. Her eyes are open in a state of fear and shock.

Yuki, the most stable, rushes over, grabs her arm, and waits for a pulse. The others are too anxious to move. After a few seconds, Yuki releases her arm, and it falls down limp.

"What's wrong?" Uo asks as she, and the others gather around, fanning Hana and trying to pull her out of her state of terror. Tohru is fighting back the waterworks that are threatening to drown this place, as Kyo and Uo wait for a declaration from Yuki.

"She…. She's dead…."

The group is stunned with fear and confusion. How could she be dead? They were only separated for a few minutes…

"Hello, there," a deep voice booms from the intercom, scaring all but one of the teens.

Uo, the only one angrier than scared, yells in the direction of the speaker, "Who the hell are you? Are you the one that did this?"

_((….No Answer….))_

"You had better answer me, you bas-" she starts but is cut off.

"My, my. Angered easily, aren't you? Oh, but you see, you must calm down. There is no reason to be upset. All will be understood, just look in the pocket!" he/she/it says smoothly.

The intercom sounds a 'click,' and whoever is now gone.

"Pocket?" Tohru asks through sobs.

"I think they meant Miss Hanajima's dress pocket…. I don't know why, though," Yuki says, though confused.

Kyo walks over to their deceased friend and reaches in the pocket. His hand brushes against something smooth and thin, and he pulls it out.

"A note…" Kyo says.

"Well, don't just stand there, Carrot Top; read it!" she says, panic now setting in.

_It reads:_

**Five shopping teenagers, shopping no more.  
One disappeared, and then there were four.**

**Four shopping teenagers, searching for a key.  
One slipped and fell, and then there were three.**

**Three shopping teenagers, with minds now askew,  
One was choked on fashion, and then there were two.**

**Two shopping teenagers, danger only begun,  
One had too much water, and then there was one.**

**One shopping teenager, having little fun,  
Played a victim to love, and then there was none.**

* * *

**Oooh, creepy nursery rhymes just give me the shivers! Lol, anyways, tell me what you think: ) REVIEW, PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, to everyone who reads my story! Thank you so much for the reviews and interest :) I would like to ask, however: Who dunnit? There have only been too chapters so far, so, naturally, it's still being worked out in my brain! But! I would like any ideas about who you think has murdered our Hana-chan! **

**

* * *

List of Suspects: **

**Elderly Couple**

**17 Year Old Boy**

**'Jim' (the clerk, remember?)**

**Akito**

**Another Sohma**

**Some Random Person We Don't Know Yet**

**Someone In the Group **

* * *

_Hopefully, this will spark some inspiration so I can A) Update Faster! and B) See what you think is going to happen! Maybe it will give me some ideas :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: 5 Shopping Teenagers

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Agatha Christie's novel(s).

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed! ((gives everyone plushie of their fav character)) Keep reveiwing; it makes me happy!**

* * *

"Well, don't just stand there, Carrot Top; read it!" she says, panic now setting in. 

_It read:_

**Five shopping teenagers, shopping no more.**

**One disappeared, and then there were four.**

**Four shopping teenagers, searching for a key.**

**One slipped and fell, and then there were three.**

**Three shopping teenagers, with minds now askew,**

**One was choked on fashion, and then there were two. **

**Two shopping teenagers, danger only begun,**

**One had too much water, and then there was one.**

**One shopping teenager, having little fun,**

**One played a victim to love, and then there was none.**

The group just stared at the note, forming a circle around Kyo, the one that held it. Then back to Hana. Then back at the note.

" 'Five shopping teenagers, shopping no more. One disappeared, and then there were four.' I guess he or she meant how Hana wasn't with us when we left the store," Yuki says rationally, trying to remain the strongest of the four.

The rest are still too shocked and scared to speak.

All of a sudden, Uo comes back to reality. "We have got to get out of here! What if this happens to someone else? We have to tell the police!"

This snaps the rest of them into the real world, and they begin to run towards the big front door.

Kyo's hand slams against the door, and he goes to turn the knob.

He pauses, and tries again.

"Kyo, what's going on? We need to get out of this place as soon as possible," Tohru says, now slightly calmer. (Which is not a whole lot...)

"Move!" Uo says forcefully as she tries to turn the knob. She tries again. And again. And again.

The same thought goes through everyone's heads, _We're locked in..._

"Yuki, I'm scared!" Tohru says, as she collapses into Yuki. His arms wrap around her as he tries his best to quiet her and comfort her.

Kyo and Uo begin to talk quietly, trying to think of an escape plan. "Let's just find the janitor's closet, wherever it is, and then we can get the key and unlock the door," Kyo says, stating the obvious.

"Simple, but it'll have to do," Yuki says, stabilizing Tohru so she can stand on her own.

They start to walk away from the door, when Arisa stops them.

"Did you hear that?" she asks.

They look to their right and to their left, and they see nothing.

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything..." Yuki replies in confusion.

"Listen!"

...((nothing))...

Kyo rolls his eyes, "Arisa, get a grip!"

"I heard something, I swear! I don't know what the hell it was, but it was there!" she protests, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it isn't a big deal. Can we just get out of here?" Tohru squeaks, tugging on her shirt.

"Tohru's right; we need to find that key!" offers Yuki, as he walks over to Tohru and gently squeezes her shoulders.

Uo, seeming to have had an epiphany, says, "Well, it's not helping at all to stand around talking! We have got to help Hana, so her family can give her a proper burial! It isn't fair if Mr/Mrs. Homicide gets away with killing our best friend! The quicker we find that key, the quicker we get out! We can cover twice the ground in half the time if we split up: Tohru, I want you to go with Yuki, ok? You two can look upstairs. And Me and Kyon-Kyon will stay down here and look, too. Everyone has their cells, so we'll call if we find anything, agreed?"

"Agreed," the group choruses.

Tohru and Yuki, as planned, head toward the stairs that lead up to the second floor, and Kyo and Uo begin to search for the janitorial closet.

**---Kyo and Uo---**

((pasuuusasssspuasssua))

"There it is, again! Do you hear it, Kyo?" Arisa asks, sure this time there was something to be heard.

...((nothing))...

"Ugh, Arisa, stop trying to scare me! It's not funny anymore!" Kyo says, slightly annoyed.

"It sounds like whispering, sorta... And it's really starting to freak me out!" Arisa argues, when all of a sudden...

**_BoOm!!!!! ((thunder claps, lightning strikes, rain beats down on the roof, lights flicker out))_**

_How effing wonderful... _everyone thinks to themselves.

* * *

**So? Whatdya think? I know there wasn't a whole lotta creepy stuff, but I promise there will be next chapter! This is just like the filling in between big, dramatic happenings. And as always, ReViEw: )**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: 5 Shopping Teenagers

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Agatha Christie's work(s) or Fruits Basket!

**A/N: This chapter was brought upon by force, so I'm sorry if y'all don't like it! Oh, and it's kinda cheesey, but this is what was requested : )**

* * *

**--Yuki and Tohru---**

Tohru has linked her arms with Yuki's, and the two are now looking around for the janitor's closet; they need to find that key! They continue to search, when Tohru surprises Yuki, saying, "Yuki, why do people have to die?"

"Uhm… well, Miss Honda… I suppose it's just part of how the world works," he says thoughtfully. "You're thinking of Miss Saki, aren't you? I'll miss her, too. But we can only provide her with a chance for her family to respect their daughter with a proper funeral."

"I just can't believe she's gone. Whatever's going on is… I don't know. I've seen movies with Uo and Kyo where high-schoolers are terrorized by psycho people, but I don't believe that that's what's happening to us. It can't be…" she answers, as a tear slips down her cheek.

"Hey, don't be like that. It'll be ok, I promise. I won't ever let anything happen to you. You're safe," Yuki says, as he wipes the tear gently with the back of his thumb.

Tohru gives a faint smile, and she places her head comfortably on his shoulder as they begin to walk again.

In a few minutes, Tohru, having perked up some, says, "Yuki, I'm thirsty. The water fountain's right over there; I'll be right back, okay?"

"All right. I'll be right here when you come back," he says with a smile.

Tohru smiles back and walks toward the water fountain. Yuki leans against the railing, looking upon the bottom level.

**_((RiIiIiInNnNnNgG!!!)) _**

Yuki's phone rings, and he takes it out of his pocket.

"This is Yuki Sohma."

…..((nothing))…..

"Hello?"

Yuki, confused, asks again, "Hello?!"

"Hello, Mr. Sohma. I just thought you should know that it's very dangerous to lean against the railing like that. Wouldn't want you to fall," says an undistinguishable voice.

"Who is this?" Yuki asks with a hint of confusion and fright.

….((nothing))….

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!!!!**_ The phone goes, as the call is disconnected.

"What th-" Yuki starts, but is cut off as he feels a sharp pain in his back. He loses his balance, and…

Meanwhile, Tohru is walking back to the bench where she left Yuki.

As she is walking, she sees a tall, black shadow disappearing into the emergency exit staircase. She starts to panic and looks around for Yuki and the bench.

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!**_" Tohru screams loudly and clearly. She runs over to the bench and sees Yuki on the ground of the lower level of the mall.

**---Kyo and Uo---**

**_((ThUmP)) _**

Kyo and Uo hear the sound of something hitting the floor violently. They turn around and look to where they heard the sound come from. They see a limp body slumped on the floor under the railing.

_Yuki… _They both think silently, as they walk closer and see who it is.

They hear a series of thuds from behind them, and both of them whip around to see Tohru coming down the stairs at lightning speed.

"Is he all right? Did Yuki go unconscious? Is he okay?! Is he alive?!" she wails, running to his side.

She puts her fingertips to his wrist, trying to get a pulse. She begins to tell the others of his state, when they hear a voice.

"It's too late for your friend. Don't waste your time on him, Precious… He was nice, handsome, too. Oh, well… Have I gotten your attention yet? I hope so; I don't want to kill all of your friends, Sweetheart. I only want to see you happy. With me. So just come to me. Love me," says a voice over the intercom.

The voice… Not male, not female…. Maybe not even human…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: 5 Shopping Teenagers

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Agatha Christie's book(s) or Fruits Basket.

**A/N: Okay, this is gonna be short, and I'm SORRY. But it has to be done cause I have to study for an algebra exam!!! R&R : )**

* * *

"It's too late for your friend. Don't waste your time on him, Precious… He was nice, handsome, too. Oh, well… Have I gotten your attention yet? I hope so; I don't want to kill all of your friends, Sweetheart. I only want to see you happy. With me. So just come to me. Love me," says a voice over the intercom.

The voice… Not male, not female…. Maybe not even human…

"Yuki? Yuki! Yuki?!?!" Tohru says as tears start to burn in the back of her eyes. Uo sees this and wraps Tohru in her arms as the tears bubble over.

Kyo looks at Yuki's face and head: nothing. He looks at his arms and his legs: nothing. Did someone snap his neck? Or did he just die from head trauma.

Kyo checks his pulse one more time: still nothing. Kyo lays Yuki's slumped body so that his face is next to the ground so Tohru doesn't have to look at him.

Then he sees it...

On the back of Yuki's neck is a barcode sticker. But it isn't written in ink...

Kyo reaches to touch it and finds it won't come off... it's carved into Yuki's neck... Dark red in color, and still oozing slightly on the collar of his shirt. Whoever did this left a symbol in blood...

Tohru lifts her head from Uo's shoulder, and she sees the barcode, too. She collapses again into Arisa, and she (Arisa) sits down next to Kyo with Tohru sitting up against her.

"What... wh-" Arisa starts, but is cut off by Kyo.

"This is sick... why wo- who would... what is going on?!" Kyo says, his voice only shaking a little.

Silence sweeps over the three. At the same time, they all realize something: Did Mr. Creepy-Murderer do this to Hana, too?

* * *

**Please Review, and Let Me Know of Your Answers to the Unanswered Questions! Love y'all : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: 5 Shopping Teenagers

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Agatha Christie's work.

**A/N: Yay!!! Exams are over, and Christmas break is here : ) I plan to update more than once over the break to make up for all the short updates! Lol, love y'all!**

* * *

Silence sweeps over the three. At the same time, they all realize something: Did Mr. Creepy-Murderer do this to Hana, too? Arisa and Kyo exchange nervous glances while Tohru continues to sob. 

"I… I never got to sa-" Tohru starts but is overwhelmed by her own emotion, and she stops. Kyo and Uo don't say anything, waiting for her to finish.

Tohru's shoulders begin to shake less violently, and her crying softens, "I- I never got to even… say good-bye…"

Arisa's eyes fill with pity for Yuki and for Tohru. Kyo, understanding and trying to be calm, doesn't object to the grief shown by Tohru, and he himself struggles to keep composed as he ponders the confusing circumstances before him.

"All I know is that this guy -and he has to be a guy because of that little comment he made about his love- is messed up. And he's serious. We can't call the police because he's no-doubtedly watching our every move. He has to know where we are... We can't split up, either. No matter what we do, we have to stay together!" Arisa says after gaining her voice and controlling her emotion.

Kyo isn't usually calm. And Arisa isn't usually emotional. And Tohru is crying and not bouncing off the walls with hyperactivity and cheer... If making them miserable is this guy's goal, he has officially done that and more.

"I want him to suffer," Kyo says suddenly. "I want him to feel this. I want him to be punished. He shouldn't get away with this... We have to stop him somehow!"

"Oh, yeah? And how are we supposed to do that? All we know is that he is crazy. He obviously has some sick fetish for barcodes and girls he doesn't know. And he isn't going to let us out alive if he has any say in the matter. The police have no idea we're here, we don't know what's going on, and we can't stop him by ourselves!" Arisa says, pushing on hysteria.

"Stop it! Just _stop_. Fighting isn't going to bring Hana back. Fighting can't bring Yuki back, either!" Tohru says with her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she cries.

This causes Kyo and Uo to feel guilty: they don't want to hurt Tohru.

"We have to know if he made that same mark on Hana. But we can't leave Tohru here by herself, " Arisa says, more to Kyo than both of them.

Tohru hears, however. "I can go..."

Kyo and Arisa turn to Tohru. "No, Tohru. We don't want you to have to see Hana like that. It can wait."

"No, it can't," Tohru says, surprising them. "We don't know what this guy is planning or what he is capable of doing."

Uo looks questioningly to Kyo, who holds his arms up in an I-don't-Know gesture.

"Are you sure?" Arisa asks.

Tohru wipes her tears from her pale cheeks and nods slowly.

The three of them start to stand up, wondering if this is a good idea. And wondering what they shall find...

* * *

**Please R&R! And don't worry: I haven't forgotten about the rhyme! **


	8. Chapter 8

Title: 5 Shopping Teenagers

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Agatha Christie's work or Fruits Basket.

**A/N: Grrrr, I _promise _the rhyme will be in the next chapter! I just wanted to give y'all a little somethin' till then : )**

* * *

The three of them start to stand up, wondering if this is a good idea. And wondering what they shall find... 

The sub shop that is their destination is on the other side of the mall on the top floor. So, to the stairs! (Mind you, these are like the exit stairs in the corner of a room. They are not in the middle of the mall, exposed to the open).

Kyo, Uo, and Tohru start walking to the door with a bright red sign above it that reads 'EXIT.'

They file into the staircase like so: Kyo ahead, then Tohru, then Arisa.

Once at the top of the stairs, Kyo opens the door. He is greeted unexpectedly by a tall, dark figure with black gloves that clamp over his mouth and eyes.

Tohru tries to shriek, but her screams are muffled by a second pair of black gloves. Arisa tries to save them from the cloaked, shadowed figures, but is stopped when she feels a heavy object painfully come into contact with her head.

* * *

"Owwww... my head..." Arisa groans, placing a hand to her head. She looks around and realizes she has no clue where she is... 

She finds herself in a small closet-like place, with shelves on one side, a sink and a fire extinguisher on the other. The place smells of mold and dust, and it is quite cramped.

((muffled 'ughhh'))

Arisa forgets her headache and springs up into fighting position, with her knees bent and fists in the air at an angle.

"Show yourself! Buddy, you have messed with the wrong girl, and I swear if you come in here I will beat your ass!" she yells, not sure if the sound came from inside the closet or outside of the door.

Suddenly, the shelves to her right start to quake, and Uo can hear a soft pounding.

Arisa, daringly but cautiously, bends down to look under one of the shelves and sees Tohru!

"Tohru! What are you doing in a shelf?!" Arisa asks with utter confusion.

She reaches her arm out to Tohru and pulls her from between all the junk on either side of Tohru.

Arisa sits Tohru down right beside her, and she places her hands on Tohru's shoulders.

"Tohru. Listen to me. Did you see who brought us here? Or were you knocked out, too?" Uo asks calmly.

It takes Tohru a moment to answer, her shoulders trembling and her face pale.

"I... I didn't see them, and I don't know where we are... Owww, but my legs hurt from being cramped up like that," Tohru replies, calmer than expected.

Arisa scans Tohru over to make sure she is not wounded badly. She glances over a couple bruises on her knees, when all of a sudden, her neck snaps up.

"Kyo!!!"

Tohru's eyes grow wide, as she realizes the kitty is not with them.

"Shit..." Arisa says under her breath. "What the hell is going to happen to him now?"

* * *

**Ooooh, the suspense! Review, y'all : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: 5 Shopping Teenagers

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I own anything by Agatha Christie.

**A/N: Yay! Long chapter : ) Oh, and the rhyme has returned. Let me refresh your memory:**

**Five shopping teenagers, shopping no more.  
One disappeared, and then there were four.**

**Four shopping teenagers, searching for a key.  
One slipped and fell, and then there were three.**

**_We are now here ---- _Three shopping teenagers, with minds now askew,  
One was choked on fashion, and then there were two.**

**Two shopping teenagers, danger only begun,  
One had too much water, and then there was one.**

**One shopping teenager, having little fun,  
Played a victim to love, and then there was none.**

* * *

"Shit..." Arisa says under her breath. "What the hell is going to happen to him now?" 

Terrible thoughts fill both the girls' minds. What if Kyo ends up like Yuki and Hana...

Arisa begins to think aloud, "But he can handle himself, right? OrangeTop is too stubborn to die."

Her talking ceases, as she takes a trip down Memory Lane.

_-flashback-_

"Freaking seniors want him!" he continued, sighing. "It took me three weeks just to figure out what I was gonna say to ask you out, " he confessed, with a light blush on either cheek. "Why did you say yes?"

I stared at Kyo, unsure, "Is that my question?"

He nodded.

"Ermmm... because. I don't know, " I said.

"Come on!" Kyo urged. "You think it was easy to spout out all that mushy-feeling stuff? Of course, you can pass if you wish."

I glared at him, not willing to lose. "No, I do not pass!... I guess it's because I like you. Total cliche, I know. But seriously! I just think we're alike in some ways, and I like spending time with you and having fun, " I finally said.

We were both quiet for a second, embarassed, not used to telling people how we feel.

I decided to break the silence, "What is your deepest-darkest secret?"

"Pass, " he said.

I stared at him in disbelief, "What! Already? Do you really pass?"

"Yes. Pass." He was quiet for a second after that, and then he leaned closer to me and gave me the surprise of my life. Kyo Sohma kissed me. My eyes grew wide, taken aback, but then I relaxed and kissed him back.

_-end of flashback-_

"Our first date... that game of Truth... The way he kissed me," Uo thought to herself.

"Arisa?" Tohru asks, snapping me back into reality with her hand waving furiously in front of my face.

"Oh... yeah, sorry," Arisa replies with a slight, sad smile.

She stops waving her hand and asks, "Uo... what were you thinking about?"

My cheeks turn a slightly pinkish color. "Oh, uhm... I was just thinking about Kyon-Kyon being an idiot."

Tohru smiles, knowing that's not true. "Suuuuuure you were..." she says under her breath.

This moment of contentment and stillness is soon over, however, when the girls hear a click from overhead.

"Hello, Precious. I see you are smiling... Odd, given the circumstances. But that's okay; your smile is amazing. I hope your smile doesn't fade soon because you don't cooperate. This isn't a game, Princess. All you have to do is come to me. Be with me. _Love _me! Violence is a dreadful, dreadful thing. So just accept your feelings for me. I know they're inside of you somewhere. So promise me you'll meet with me when I open this door. Promise me, Darling..."

_((creak))_

The rusted metal door unlocks and opens no more than an inch as Tohru begins to quiver with terror once again. Arisa's eyes grow wide, and she protectively puts her arms around Tohru's shoulders.

"How... how did- how did he _do _that?" Arisa ponders out loud.

Thoughts and questions fill their minds: _Where is he? Who is he talking to? What has he done to Kyo? How are we supposed to cooperate if we don't know where he is?!_

Arisa, ever vigilant, motions for Tohru to 'Stay Here' as she creeps towards the door. She puts her slender hand on the doorknob. It is cold and feels damp, which sends shivers down Uo's back.

Uo slowly twists the shiny, silver knob counterclockwise, cautious as to what lies in wait beyond the door.

She pushes the door open, and something dark and heavy crashes into her.

Tohru wants to scream, but finds she can do no such thing. She opens her mouth, but only a pathetic breath of air comes out. This frightens Tohru even more, and she runs over to Arisa and the '_thing_' next to her.

Arisa rolls over on her side, as she comes face to face with the cat himself. But his face is white, and his eyes are seemingly glued open in fear. Her eyes get bigger with fear for her poor, poor Kyon-Kyon.

"No. No, you... can't. I don't believe it!" Arisa thinks to herself stubbornly. Her hand flies up to his chin, as she sits him upright to look him over.

"Kyo! Kyo?! Can you hear me?!" she says franctically.

A tear slips onto Tohru's cheek. That tear is soon followed by many more, and she places her head in her hands.

Meanwhile, Arisa fights back her own tears. She suddenly gasps as her eyes fall upon Kyo's neck.

There is a long and thick ladies' scarf around his neck, with a large, purple bruise peeking from underneath it. There are also multiple smaller bruises on his collarbone and shoulders.

Arisa puts two-and-two together and hysteically unties the scarf to look at the back of his neck. Her fear is confirmed: a dark red barcode embedded in Kyo's flesh. His shirt has bloodstains on the collar, and there are smudges of blood surrounding the 'tatoo.'

There is a break in Tohru's sobs as she musters the strength to ask, "Bu... But how... how di-"

"It was a trap. Opening the door triggered... _this,_" Uo answers as she cuts Tohru off. "He had this planned out because he knew one of us would sooner or later open the door." Uo's face turns slightly red with anger, as she makes a fist with her right hand.

"You little twit! You promised; how _dare _you defy me!" booms a loud voice over the intercom. "Your friend's death is all your fault! You broke your promise to me, and this is the consequence. I hope you understand the error of your ways soon, because if you don't, I swear the results will be dire. It is impossible for the incident to have no effect on you. I _know _you will start seeing things my way now."

Silence falls over the two as sheer horror fills them to capacity.

* * *

**So, you got the chapter _you _wanted, so can I have the reviews _I _want? ((puppy eyes)) Please and thank you: )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to all who read this story! I would like to say 'Thank you!' It really means a lot to me that you guys read and review, add to favorites, give stats, etc.**

**Anyways, today is Christmas, and I have a few words to say:**

**First of all - MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**Secondly - It's called **_Christ_**mas for a reason!**

**Thirdly - ****One of the most amazing authors on this site, **_FMA4EVER_**, is the center of my prayers on this Christmas, for her family is going through tough times. Anyways, in short, her father has colon cancer; your prayers and wishes are much appreciated, and thanks for caring!**

**And finally - If anything I have said offended you, I'm sorry; it was not meant to be hateful or judgmental : )**

* * *

Now, this actually has to do with the story! HaHaHa 

Right now I have received 75 reviews in nine chapters with over 1,200 views! This is wonderful!!!

But - there's always a 'but,' isn't there? - I set a goal that by the time this story was over I would have at least 100 reviews. 

I predict there will be anywhere from three to five more chapters, so twenty-five reviews between now and then sounds reasonable to me!

So I'm sorry if I seem proud or greedy or whatever, but in truth, I'm just giving you an easy way to help me reach my goal : )

* * *

**Once again, thank you!!!**

_Merry Christmas!_

Happy Hanukkah!

Merry Kwanza!

**_Happy Winter Solstice!_**

**Whatever holiday you celebrate, stay safe AND have fun : )**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: 5 Shopping Teenagers

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own neither Fruits Basket nor Agatha Christie's work.

**A/N: Hey, Everyone! I'm sorry for taking SO long to update : ) I just haven't felt like writing because I've been thinking about the cast list of our spring musical. (I was really close to being Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz). Anyways, that's not important anymore! I'm bouncing back, and here's chapter eleven!!!**

_Five shopping teenagers, shopping no more.  
One disappeared, and then there were four._

_Four shopping teenagers, searching for a key.  
One slipped and fell, and then there were three._

_Three shopping teenagers, with minds now askew,  
One was choked on fashion, and then there were two._

_Two shopping teenagers, danger only begun,  
One had too much water, and then there was one._

_One shopping teenager, having little fun,  
Played a victim to love, and then there was none._

* * *

"You little twit! You promised; how dare you defy me!" booms a loud voice over the intercom. "Your friend's death is all your fault! You broke your promise to me, and this is the consequence. I hope you understand the error of your ways soon, because if you don't, I swear the results will be dire. It is impossible for the incident to have no effect on you. I know you will start seeing things my way now."

Silence falls over the two as sheer horror fills them to capacity.

Arisa turns to say something to Tohru, but seeing her tears only makes Arisa want to cry herself.

"We _have_ to get out of here..." Uo thinks to herself, trying to form a plan. Her hand moves to her pocket, as she glances at the screen on her cellphone: **No Signal**

Uo sighs at the disappointment and thinks, "Because that would just be too easy, wouldn't it?"

Out of nowhere, Uo feels something or someone grab her arms. In fright, she whips around to see who it is and is glad to see Tohru's face.

But wait.

Her face is pale, and her eyes are wide and shimmering with tears. The hands of hers that hold Arisa are shaking.

"Www... we ha- we have tttt-o go to... to himmm. I c-can han... handle ittt," Tohru says in a hushed voice that scares Arisa.

Arisa places a firm and protective grasp on Tohru's shoulders and tells her, "No. We are not going to give in to this guy. We can find a way! It's going to be okay, I swear."

Tohru nods her head once, still with a frightened, almost dazed, expression. Carefully but swiftly, Uo stands up, pulling Tohru with her. The two look around for anything to hint them of what to do. Seeing nothing and having made no plans, they slowly put one foot in front of the other repeatedly. Not strolling, not running. Just going.

Ending up in the middle of the mall, the two girlfriends stop to scope out the setting around them: ten or so small tables, a water fountain working as the centerpiece of the building, and several potted plants scattered about decoratively.

Tohru walks to a table and sits down mechanically. Anyone looking in on the scence would have guessed her to be in a trance.

She turns around, about to wave Uo over to sit with her, but sees no one. Panicing, Tohru violently stands up and looks around for anything moving.

The only thing that could be mistaken for alive would be the ripples in the water fountain...

_And the swish of a black cloth disappearing into a door opposite Tohru... _

* * *

**Review please, y'all! Wuv yous!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: 5 Shopping Teenagers

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Agatha Christie's work.

**A/N: Y'all, I'm REALLY sorry for the long time to update and then the short updates! But y'all know how much people have to do now-a-days (sigh) But the story shall continue, so please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

**

She turns around, about to wave Uo over to sit with her, but sees no one. Panicing, Tohru violently stands up and looks around for anything moving.

The only thing that could be mistaken for alive would be the ripples in the water fountain...

_And the swish of a black cloth disappearing into a door opposite Tohru... _

* * *

"Mmmppph!!!! Mmmm!!!" Arisa struggles to break free as her attacker stifles her verbal protests. 

Her eyes are open, but she has no idea where she is. Suddenly, her body hits a cold, hard surface as she hears a door slam and lock behind her.

"I need soooo much Asprin right now..." she thinks. As she massages her temples gently, she begins to stand up, staggering slightly.

A rake and a working bench are the first things to catch Arisa's gaze. Even though there are no lights, her eyes adjust well enough to see a wall behind her, also.

"So I can't be in a store: it's too small," Arisa reasons to herself. "Well then where the hell am I?"

**_((creak))_**

"Hiyaaaa!" Arisa yells as she kicks the air in front of her. "Who's there?! Show yourself."

Despite Uo's request, no one comes out of the shadows, and she soon finds out it is because no one is there.

**_((thump))_**

"Oooop!" she screams, kicking the air this time behind her. As Uo sees no one there, she looks around and then to the floor: a note.

_Oh, yay! Crazy man wrote me a letter. Yay... _Uo thinks sarcastically.

* * *

**Please review, y'all : )**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: 5 Shopping Teenagers 

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Agatha Christie's work.

A/N: Hi, Everyone! I updated (dances). This is the last chapter, I warn you. Not all the questions will be answered, however; it adds to the drama : )

* * *

_Five shopping teenagers, shopping no more.  
One disappeared, and then there were four._

_Four shopping teenagers, searching for a key.  
One slipped and fell, and then there were three._

_Three shopping teenagers, with minds now askew,  
One was choked on fashion, and then there were two._

_Two shopping teenagers, danger only begun,  
One had too much water, and then there was one._

_One shopping teenager, having little fun,  
Played a victim to love, and then there was none._

-BACK TO TOHRU-

She turns around, about to wave Uo over to sit with her, but sees no one. Panicking, Tohru violently stands up and looks around for anything moving.

The only thing that could be mistaken for alive would be the ripples in the water fountain...

And the swish of a black cloth disappearing into a door opposite Tohru...

Tohru freezes in terror, suddenly unable to move or breathe.

"Oh, no, not Uo, too! I can't let this keep happening! I have to find this guy…" she thinks.

As she slowly gains composure, she begins to walk around, slightly dazed in that Tohru way. No sounds can be heard, save Tohru's footsteps and the rippling fountain a little ways behind her. She begins to think over all that has happened because of one shopping trip and how insane anyone would say she is if she told them the story. All of a sudden, a wave of dizziness and instability washes over to her, and she stumbles back to the fountain to sit in a nearby chair. But she doesn't…

Instead, her knees buckle, and she collapses on the cold linoleum floor. You would collapse, too, if all of your friends were killed and the only one left was recently found in an indoor spring.

It is true: Arisa's limp, blue, drowned body is strewn across the edge, her legs dipping into the water. It was too much for poor Tohru, thus, she collapsed. The tears seemed to flow for what felt like hours upon days upon weeks. How could she react any differently? And then, very uncharacteristically of Tohru, she feels frustration. No, it is anger. Not even that; it is rage. And then not rage, but fury and wrath.

She bolts up and begins frantically and unsystematically searching the lower level of the building for anything to answer her questions. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a small, narrow door. It is unmarked, and it does not look like the janitor's closet that she was in before. Tohru glides over swiftly but then hesitates Why would a strange door she hadn't seen before be all too visible suddenly? She collects all of her emotions that would benefit her, and her hand reaches up to the door.

Tohru pushes the door wide open to check the room first. There is no one there, so she walks inside.

Nausea and repulsion hit her in a flood that immediately sweeps over her: pliers, gloves, wire, pictures, and blood everywhere. She is standing in a serial killer's headquarters, the center of children's nightmares, the basis of countless horror movies.

A pair of rusty pliers –maroon because of the blood – lies on the table that stretches along the entire left wall. Next to them is a pair of worker gloves. And next to them, is a cork bulletin board mounted on the wall: there are pictures of girls, naked and wide-eyed with blood covering almost every inch of their skin. Some are missing toes, some are spitting blood, and some even had stitches sewn on their mouths, inferably done without an anesthetic.

She soon recognizes Hana and Uo in two of the pictures; they look just like the others, like deers caught in headlights, rigid with terror and bleeding profoundly.

The sight is too much for Tohru to handle, but she won't have to worry about it for too much longer…

-SKIP TWO DAYS AHEAD-

"Oh, Hari, it's just awful," Shigure tells Hatori. "So, so young... All of them. Five of them gone in three days. I can't believe it..."

"Well, the investigators are coming very soon. Are you going to meet us at the mall?" Hatori says on the other side of the conversation.

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye, Hari."

---MALL---

Shigure pulls into the lot, and parks next to Hatori's car. He sees two men in suits talking to the good doctor, and Shigure walks over to them.

"Cause of death is undetermined so far, but torture was definitely there pre-death. It's awful, sirs; I've been in the business for a long time, but I haven't seen anything like this for a long time," says one of the detectives.

"Do you have someone coming to, uhm... get the bodies," Hatori shudders as he says the word. "For the autopsy?"

The other suited man speaks up to say, "Actually, Sir, we can't find the bodies... Whoever the perp was, he cleaned up good. The only thing he left were the pictures. The horrible, grotesque... pictures..."

-THE END-

-  
Thank y'all very much for everything : ) Hope you enjoyed it! I bid you 'adieu.'


End file.
